


Tomorrow

by Jenwryn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Rule 12, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't correct her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

“Gibbs!” she protests, almost a squeak, certainly not a squeal as, yet again, he creeps up behind her. She spins on the spot, pigtails narrowly missing his face; he catches the scent of her hair and thinks of cocoa and gunpowder.

Gibbs grins and makes a _what?_ motion with his shoulders.

She rolls her eyes, looking pleased with herself; pleased, he thinks – though he tries not to – with him, as well.

“Tell me you have good news?” he says, looking over her shoulder and trying to decipher the mess of graphs and numbers on the screens of her computers. He would founder in the complexity of them, if he needed them for something more than to steady the complaints of Rule 12 deep beneath his ribs.

Beaming at him, she turns back, and points a black fingernail triumphantly. “Do I ever not?”

He doesn't correct her. Doesn't say a word as she leans her weight back against him, even as he leans forwards – he'd never betray her by saying he can feel the way she relaxes at his touch – and he listens, as she launches into an explanation of just how it was that the murder had been concealed.

Abby's given him nothing less than enough to put another piece of human detritus away for life.

“Well?” she demands, turning her head.

He rewards her with the grin she's after. “Good work, Abbs,” and plants a kiss on her cheek.

One day, that kiss is going to move down and to the left and do what it is that her lips are asking it to do. But not today.

Tomorrow. Always tomorrow.


End file.
